


The Reaper's Weakness

by speia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arima likes to tease, Begging, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lot of teasing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speia/pseuds/speia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima is most of the time a well-composed man. But this is not most of the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaper's Weakness

            Haise walks his way towards Arima’s office for he’s summoned by his superior to discuss his last mission. Haise isn’t afraid of being confronted to the man for the mission per se was a complete success. The problem is Haise’s feelings towards the man, his heart pounding so fast in his chest always like it’s about to burst while Arima’s cold eyes piercing through him make him feel… confused feelings. _Love_. He almost dares to name it. He tries not to think about those things again as he knocks softly on the door before letting himself in.

 

“Good morning, Haise” Arima says in a composed tone, without even looking at him as he reads some report, standing by his desk.

“Good morning, Arima-san” he answers with a smile on to hide his inner confusion.

 

Arima is unreadable as he lays finally his eyes on Haise and feels his heart tightening up at the sight of this smile. How many times has he thought of taking those full pink lips with his? Of holding this half-human half-ghoul body against his? Of holding this hand in his? Intrusive thoughts go through his mind as he starts speaking, handing Haise his last mission report.

 

“You did a great a great job here, Haise. You know, I’m so in love with you…” A second later he realizes the meaning of his words, how much his own emotions got over his usual composure, how much of a weakness he just showed. “I mean, proud of you… Well…” It’s said now, there’s no going back.

 

Haise is stunned. Literally staring into the void with his mouth half-open at the sound of Arima’s slip. _I’m so in love with you_ … It echoes in his mind endlessly and he can feel he’s really blushing and when he comes back finally to his senses he immediately avoids Arima’s glance. What should he do? Should he confess his feelings as well? Is it the right thing to do? Is it good to have such a relationship with his superior? Is it good to have such a relationship with a _man_?

 

“Haise…” Arima’s voice is still perfectly controlled despite the situation “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that” _More weakness…_ “Please don’t think badly of me.”

 

Arima makes a move to put his hand on Haise’s shoulder but withdraws in the following second, afraid he could embarrass him more. After all, maybe the young man doesn’t want to be touched by such a person.

 

“Don’t be stupid…” Haise says so quietly it’s almost a whisper “I love you too…”

 

As he says those words he reaches shyly for the hand Arima is withdrawing, entwining their fingers together, making impossible for him to let go. Arima says no words, throwing away the mission report for it’s not really important now and pulls Haise into an embrace. His arms are firm around the boy, he can’t believe it’s happening. Until he leans down to kiss him. Very softly though his arms are still squeezing Haise too much as if the Reaper was afraid the boy could vanish into thin air in a second. Haise is surprised by this sudden move at first but quickly goes with the flow, putting both his hands on Arima as a sign of approval when he feels Arima’s hand getting into his hair and taking a firm grip at it. The man licks Haise’s lower lip before forcing a bit his way into his mouth. He knows he’s too greedy, not careful enough but god he has restrained himself for so long already. He loves Haise since too long and now he’s holding the boy he just can’t anymore. Arima can feel Haise’s body tense against him but also his head tilt a bit to give him full access, his moans muffled by the kiss. And his hands gripping more at him. It’s too much for Arima to bare and he knows he’s already boiling down there. Haise is just… too cute, too perfect, too good at it. And holding him like that, so close against each other, he must… well… feel it as well. He breaks the kiss but his poker face doesn’t show how much lust is actually overwhelming him.

 

“Haise…” he whispers in his ear and it sends a shiver all through Haise’s body “Forgive me but I’ve been waiting for too long.”

“It’s okay…” Haise whispers, putting his hand on Arima’s leading him to touch more of his body “Arima-san… I actually want this too…”

 

Haise blushes even more but once Arima is allowed to nothing can stop him from touching Haise, his right hand already going under the young man’s shirt to feel the skin of his perfect back. _This…_ Haise arches under the touch as Arima presses their lower bodies together with his other hand and feels the boy is hard too.

 

“Hmmm, Haise…” he moans as he starts sucking his neck “touch me as well” and despite his lustful tone it sounds almost like an order.

 

Hearing the other’s command, Haise starts to unbutton Arima’s shirt, revealing his strong and well-built body, massaging the skin here in circles and then going down to feel his abs. Then to reach his belt.

 

“Mhm, Arima-san…” he starts teasing “You should touch me more as well, since I’m yearning for it…” he says now a bit confident, feeling less shy and starting to reveal his slutty side he always hides so well behind innocent eyes.

“Oh…” Arima lets escape for he’s surprised Haise is so bold and eager now “Horny, are we hmmmm?”  He adds as he undoes Haise’s belt and puts his hand inside his boxers to touch him here, playing with his balls, teasing him completely. “Like this, Haise?” he asks before licking his collarbone “Is it what you asked for?”

“I’m just… Hmmm… As horny as you Arim… Ah!” he screams as he feels Arima’s fingers squeezing his cock “Yes… That’s what mmm I asked for… but I need mmmm… I need more! Please give me more!” he screams louder.

 

He can’t bear it, he can’t wait for Arima’s hot and strong body to be bounded to his in the most intimate embrace. He can’t wait for the lewd stuff he only allows this very man to do to him. For he has already imagined it all in his mind on the longest nights when he was all alone in his room and so horny it was painful. Now, he can have it now, he just has to… He starts undoing Arima’s belt, making sure the other understands how much he desires it, how much he desires him.

 

“Haise, Haise, Haise” Arima says carefully, as to a child, as he removes Haise’s hands from his belt “Don’t be too eager, you’ll spoil all the fun” he continues as he starts stroking Haise’s cock in the firm grip of his hand and leans down to bite one of his nipple “I’ll fuck you right on time so be patient a bit, hmmm?” he says before kissing and biting all Haise’s torso and pumping the young man’s cock faster and faster.

“I don’t want… Aaah… to spoil… gnn… anything…” he says through his moans of pleasure unable to control his own voice anymore “I’ll be… Mmm… patient…”

 

He’s close. Arima is good at everything he’s doing. And his voice. How can it stay so cold and composed in a moment like this? He shouldn’t be surprised for it’s Arima but still… This man… is too much… He grabs gently his hair with one hand while with the other he leads Arima’s free hand to squeeze his ass a bit. Too much and yet not enough…

 

“Still eager I see…” the older says as he completely stops touching him to use both his hands to remove completely Haise’s pants and boxers exposing him to full sight. “I guess you still can’t wait” he goes on as he makes Haise sit on the tidy desk and spreads his legs “But you’ll have to…”

 

He ends as he suddenly takes all Haise’s length inside his mouth, toying with his tongue on it and then bobbing his head so fast he knows the younger won’t last long. Haise’s eyes widen. The heat and wetness of Arima’s mouth was really unexpected. He closes his eyes, reopens them, closes them again. Everything he does is so erratic. He can’t even speak properly, he just moans Arima’s name with an hoarse voice. He’s close, too close and Arima is…

 

“But… it’s… dirty… you shouldn’t… Hmmm… Your mouth… Spit it… Ah! Out!” he manages to say.

 

Paying no mind Arima keeps going faster and faster until he feels the boy’s semen fill his mouth and swallows the all thing down.

 

“It’s not… dirty, Haise. You should taste yourself as well” he says before kissing him, making him taste his own come on Arima’s tongue as Arima starts to undo his own pants as well for he starts to feel cramped up in them.

 

A muffled moan is all Haise can answer as he gets shut up by Arima’s kiss, not minding the taste of his own semen added to Arima’s tongue and mouth. He clings to him more, putting his hands around his neck and his legs around his hips, grabbing him closer to him. When they part Arima gets his fingers inside of Haise’s mouth as the younger licks and sucks them so greedily the older almost thinks he’s about to take a bite and eat them. Once they’re very slick with saliva he pushes one in Haise, very easily to his surprise even if the boy let escape a little mewl.

 

“You’ve done that yourself already, hmmm? Playing with yourself like a naughty boy” he says adding another finger easily as well “Did you think of me when you did it, Haise?” he teases, scissoring his fingers before adding a third one, curling them just right to touch Haise’s prostate “Did you moan my name when you did it?”

“Gnn… Arima-san…” Haise almost moans too much to make a proper sentence, as he spreads his legs wide open “I did… I did moan… your name… Mmmm… So many times… Aaah Arima-san!” he finally manages to say as he throws his head back, moving his hips along with Arima’s fingers, his hole twitching and clenching around them.

“Naughty boy” Arima says as he withdraws his fingers to position the head if his cock against Haise’s pink twitching hole.

 

He hesitates for a second but Haise’s lewd face makes him hesitate no more as he pushes deep inside of him, hooking Haise’s legs around his waist to allow himself a better angle.

 

“What about moaning my name now, mmm?” he says as he starts thrusting into the boy at a slow rhythm.

“Ah…ri…ma… sa…an… ah!” he starts moaning so loud and in such an erratic way as he feels Arima inside of him. All he can say is that Arima’s is massive, stretching all his insides. And it feels, oh it feels… “Arima-san… ah… Arima-san… Arim…”

 

Each thrust gets him higher, gives him more shivers, makes him feel so good. Too good. It’s so much better that what he imagined. He could say Arima’s name forever, as long as he keeps being fucked like this, by the very man he fell for. But he can’t resist the urge to kiss him, to taste him again for Arima’s mouth and tongue are a blessing as well. Arima puts Haise closer to him as they kiss. He breaks the kiss quickly though, to whisper in his ear.

 

“You still call me Arima-san, why are you… ah! So formal, Haise? Aren’t we a little… a little bit close for… aaaah… for that now?” he says between grunts as he starts to go in and out of the boy at a faster rhythm “I know you can do… Mmpf… Better than that, Haise.”

“Ah… mhm… Kishou-san… fuck me, harder… please?” he says rather loudly and shyly near his ear as well, before biting his neck, just enough to let a little mark, not too big, not to harmful, just to mark the CCG’s best as his own “Did I do better now, Kishou?” he says as he looks into Arima’s eyes witth a rather lustful expression.

“That’s good, boy” he says, satisfying his command by slamming harder and harder into him “It’s really good, Haise…” He knows he’s close and starts stroking Haise’s cock as he hits his sweet point again and again “It feels really good, inside of you.”

“Mmm… It feels good inside of me as well, Kishou… san… ah…” he barely can say, closing his eyes, feeling he’s almost on the edge again “Ah… I’m close…” he says as come starts flowing out of him, before feeling a warm load of semen filling his insides, even dripping from him “Kishou-san, I love you so much…” he says between pants.

 

The way Haise’s body arches when he comes is beautiful. The face he makes is beautiful. The words he says are beautiful. _Haise is beautiful._ Arima can’t really believe the words he just heard as he pulls the boy in a tender embrace, his still half hard cock in him.

“Haise…” he whispers in a soft tone “I’m so in love with you.”

 

            After that Haise is somehow amazed how quick Arima is at regaining his composure and looking so clean on himself when his own hands and legs are still shaking and he has troubles walking normally with his ass… well, sensitive. His mind wrapped in a post-coital bliss, he heads to the exit and gets caught by Arima holding some file in his hand.

“The report. What you came for, right?”

Haise takes it, refraining himself saying he actually came for Arima himself, sparring him from the ugly pun. As he leaves the room he notices few people whispering low and giving him weird glances. _What?_ It occurs to him then that he hasn’t been very silent in there so they might have heard him. Honestly, they’ve all heard him, right? Though Haise can’t help himself smiling for now they know that Arima, Kishou, the CCG’s Reaper, the Undefeated Inspector, whatever they call him, is his. And his only.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, thank you for understanding


End file.
